Nightmare
by JFishy
Summary: Anna sneak into Elsa's room in the middle of the night. They end up having a weird conversation. Elsanna one-shot, don't like it, don't read it.


She wasn't supposed to feel this way. And as much as she knew she was wrong, she couldn't stop herself. That's why she was there in the middle of the night, in Elsa's room; staring at her while she slept. It was pretty weird in fact. She couldn't imagine a good explanation to her sister in case she found her staring when she woke up.

Well, but now she had just a few seconds to create one.

"Anna?" Elsa mumbled, half-asleep. "What are you doing here? Wait, what time is it?"

"I, uh – " Anna stuttered, looking to the other side of the room. "I had a nightmare."

"Oh, are you okay?" Anna shook her head, trying not to be caught at her lie. "Mkay, come here. You can spend the night with me if you want to."

That was going better than she had imagined. So far, at least.

Anna went quickly to Elsa's bed, burring her face into her sister's shoulder. Elsa started to play with the red hair, one of her arms wrapping around Anna's waist. "You want to talk about it?" Anna shook her head again, maybe a little too fast, but the blonde didn't seem to notice. "Okay. You want to talk about anything? Or maybe I can read you a story."

"Ha, I doubt you could read more than two lines. You are practically a zombie now. I don't think you'll even remember how I got here" Anna grinned as she felt Elsa's lips curling into a shy smile while pressing them in her head. "But I'm fine with talking a bit. I'm not tired."

"As you wish, my princess." Anna chuckled, rolling her eyes at her sister. "So, how is Kristoff doing?"

"He's fine, though he's a bit jealous of Sven and Olaf. You should see how cute that snowman can be."

"Our little boy is such a sweetie." Elsa agreed.

"Our?" Anna asked, rolling to Elsa's chest and resting her chin in her.

"Yeah, you and I build him, didn't we?" Anna nodded and smiled happily.

"We have a kid! I mean, a snowman, but it's close to be a kid, it just doesn't have a human body, but – oh, you got me." Elsa laughed.

"You're cute." The red-haired blushed. "So, you and Kristoff?"

"What about me and – Oh, that." She shrugged. "We broke up a few time ago. It just wasn't meant to be, you know? He's not the _love of my life, _as I thought he was. But he's still a good friend, though a bit weird. But it's fine. All boys are weird like him, he's even a bit better than usual guys."

"So how come he is not the love of your life?" Elsa asked. "I mean, if he's better, he should be at least considered to be the one."

"And he was, we dated, remember?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "But he's not the one. And I don't think any boy will be."

"What do you mean?"

"Boys are disgusting!" Anna exclaimed. "I mean, look at you. Not that you remember a boy, I meant you're much better, like, not that I-I'm interested on you, I mean, I love you a lot, but I – wait, what?"

Elsa remained in silence. Anna started to panic, was she mad at her? Or worst, disgusted? No, she couldn't be. She never got that mad at Anna, not until the point she wouldn't say a word.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you. I love you so much that it hurts. A-and I know it's wrong, and I shouldn't feel this way. But I can't keep this to myself any other day, Elsa. I-I spent a lot of time thinking if I should do it or not, but I – I don't know what to say anymore. Please, say something. Please." She buried her face into her sister's neck, still muttering against her light skin. "Don't be mad at me. We can still be friends, can't we?" Nothing. "Elsa? Hey, say anything."

"Hm?" Elsa mumbled, lifting her face and looking at Anna with half-opened eyes. "Sorry, I think I fell asleep. Did I miss any key information?"

Anna stared at her, with her mouth opened. "Oh, no. I was just wondering if we can build another snowman tomorrow."

"Sure we can." Elsa agreed with a smile. "Sorry. Can we sleep now? I'm very tired."

"Yeah, that's cool." Anna agreed. "Goodnight my queen."

"Night Anna." The red-haired closed her eyes, hugging Elsa tighter.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. But Elsa stayed awake for a while. She wasn't as brave as Anna. She wasn't ready to tell her how she felt, and sure wasn't ready to react to her sister's saying. But she heard every single word. And, for heaven's sake, she loved it.

"I love you too, baby girl." She muttered into her sister's ear, before letting her body have some sleep.


End file.
